


Dinner Date

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [56]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Callum Lynch is Arno's descendent :D, F/M, I just really wanted to write the first line in this, I like Cal/Sofia, Its a cute ship, birthday gift, so happy about that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: Cal and Sofia have a date at a fancy restaurant in New York City.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nermallion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nermallion).



"I should kill you." The statement felt terribly out of place in the restaurant, where the lighting was dim and low, the clink-tink of forks and knives against plates echoed, soft as if they dare not disturb the affectionate atmosphere. Sofia Rikkin sipped her wine, a sweet red from France. "You do realize that, right? For what you did. For murdering my father."

The man opposite her, gave her a sharkish grin, putting a strip of rare steak into his mouth. He was silent as he ate. "I warned you Sofie," he said, the use of her nickname sent shivered down her arms of desire and indignation, "before I even went in there."

"But killing my father," Sofia hissed, leaning forward, her own dinner of poached quail, forgotten on her plate, the juices starting to cool and congeal. "Couldn't you have just taken the artifact and gone?"

Again, Cal didn't answer, continuing to enjoy his steak. "Are we going to split the bill?" he asked. Sofia scowled at his blatant attempt to redirect the conversation. "I'll admit I don't have that much cash on me."

"Don't you have a credit card?"

"Legally dead remember," Cal quirked a smile, "so, Miss Rikkin, how does it feel to be dating a dead man?"

She wanted to slap him for his nonchalant demeanor. "We aren't dating," she reminded him.

"Right," he said, he grabbed his wine glass as he leaned back in his chair, and gestured to the rest of the restaurant, "just two friends—"

"Enemies."

"—having a fancy dinner together, is that it?" Cal sipped his wine. "Mm, the wine's sweet."

"It's Bordeaux," Sofia said. "French."

"Always wanted to go to France," Cal said, setting his glass down. "You should eat your quail."

Sofia scowled at him, but ate her quail all the same. She hated to admit that the quail was perfectly seasoned and cooked to fall-off-the-bone tenderness. She took delicate bites, continuing to watch Cal with her cool calculating eyes. "I'll pick up the bill," she said. "Next time you'll get it, fair?"

"Oh so there's going to be a next time?" Cal asked, his foot brushing her ankle.

Sofia scowled, eyes fixed on her food. "Slip of the tongue," she said haughtily. "There won't be a next time Cal."

"Of course not."

"Why did you even seek me out? Why New York of all places?"

"I happened to be in New York at the same time you did," he grinned, "come Sofia. Why are you so resistant?"

"You're an Assassin," Sofia said, "I'm a Templar." She gave a sad look at Cal, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his. "I supposed it was inevitable."

Cal look down at their hands, pulled his back slightly and interlocked their fingers. "We can make it work."

"No, Cal," Sofia shook her head, "we can't. Too much blood and hate separates us," she bowed her head, "you killed my father. I can never forgive you for that." She looked at him with earnest and melancholic eyes, "I'm sorry." She tried to pull her hand from his but he held fast.

Cal brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckled. "Arno Dorian and Élise de la Serre made it work."

"Élise de la Serre was killed in front of Arno. And it didn't really work, she used him for her own ends." Sofia said, though her expression was soft. "I'm sorry Cal, it's just our nature as Templars to use people."

"I don't believe it," Cal said. Sofia wondered if he meant what she said about Élise or about Templars in general. "She loved him."

"Perhaps," Sofia finally admitted. "We'll never know though. Arno was killed before he even knew about his own child. Butchered like a dog in an alleyway by a thug hired by the Templars to retrieve the Sword of Eden." She pulled her hand free from his, reached beneath the table and pulled out a black velvet box. She slid it over to him. "Your mother's necklace and Arno's pocket watch." She gave a sad smile as she stood up. "Both belong to you."

Cal watched her as she made her way to the front of the restaurant and pay for their meal. He popped open the box. His mother's necklace glittered at the top and Arno Dorian's pocket watch gleamed silvery at the bottom. He touched both of them with a hesitant finger. His pocket buzzed and Cal pulled his phone out. _Crane's ready. Are you?_ The message read.

Cal sighed through his nose. It seemed that the war never ended and the Assassins had their own animus. Not as sophisticated as the ones the Templars had, but it got the job done. He was meeting two more tonight: Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings. Together, they'll explore more of his ancestral memories.

Cal looked in the direction Sofia was, but she had left now. He felt conflicted, torn between his heart and duty to the Creed. _Your life was never yours, Cal, it belongs to the Creed_. Those were some of the final words his father ever spoke to him. Cal couldn't miss the gold and ruby Templar necklace that Sofia wore around her neck. It looked old, like an heirloom.

Cal tapped reply, wrote his message, snapped the box close and stood up. He grabbed the box and slipped it into his pocket. He left the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Save an author; leave a review


End file.
